Fun Memories and Sad Nightmares
by Ivy000
Summary: Once Jack became a Guardian, he thought everything would be better. That is, until he was kidnapped by a group of jealous spirits who all think they're more worthy of the title of Guardian. Can the Guardians find a way to rescue Jack?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is a new fandom for me, so tell me if characters seem OOC. This fic's first chapter was an outlet for my sadistic side.**_

_**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS BLOOD, TORTURE, KIDNAPPING, AND ABUSE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

Jack gleefully flew through the air, yelling "Snow day!" At the top of his lungs. Ice shot out of his staff and the wind playfully spread the snow out in spiral patterns.

It had been one month since Jack had become a Guardian, and he was loving it. Everything was perfect. He had a family, believers... Everything he could ask for.

Suddenly, he felt a warm breeze. A warm breeze? In winter? A autumn leaf flew by, with razor sharp tips. It caught him across the back of his hand and he cried out, wondering what was going on.

Slowly, five spirits presented thrmselves to him.

The summer spirit, Esmerelda Wave, with her long black hair and bright green eyes. She carried a detailed wand, with intricate patterns and designs.

The second was the spirit of spring, Vanessa Flower. She had light brown hair and gray-blue eyes, and had flowers wrapped around a short dagger.

The autumn spirit, James Leaf, had dark brown eyes and fiery red hair with a temper to match. He carried a metal stick, that shot leaves out the end.

The leprechaun, Chaun Lepre, was there too. He wore his signature green clothes, and also twirled a short knife around in his fingers.

The final spirit, Valentina Piduc (better known as Cupid), had baby blue eyes and long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly at him, but had a clenched hand on her signature bow and arrow.

Jack stepped back in the air.

"Um, hi." He tried. "Do you need something?"

Esmerelda and Valentina exchanged a look, but noone spoke for a minute. Vanessa was the one to break the silence.

"Jack Frost. The moon chose you? Such a scrawny boy. And so mischevious. Bound to cause trouble. I am OBVIOUSLY the better choice."

Chaun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right." Said the leprechaun in a strong Irish accent. "I deserve the title. Not you. So, we are here to do a petty little thing called REVENGE. But don't worry. Your other sweet Guardians will join you eventually. I think I'll enjoy taking sweet little Toothiana's place."

Jack's eyes widened as a large sack came over his head. The last thing he heard was Esmerelda nervously asking "You're not going to kill him, are you?" He then heard James' voice reply.

"No... But we might come close."

Then everything went black.

Jack woke up in a small dirty jail cell in a dark and dismal hallway. Vanessa was looking at him with an expression of contempt on her face.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. We can get started. You see, we're going to teach you a lesson. You stole the Guardian spot that should have been MINE. Spring is much more useful then winter. Spring brings new life. Winter just takes it away."

Vanessa twirled her dagger, eying it.

"I wonder what it'll feel like to cut you. I expect I'll feel an amount of justice. Happiness too. No remorse though. You, and the other Guardians, deserve what's coming to you."

"It wasn't like I meant to be chosen." Jack said angrily. "The Man in the Moon chose me."

"It's not like you protested, hmm? Also, this is revenge for everytime you've made it snow on one of our domains. Besides, all the Guardians stole spots. And I think both James and Chaun don't like Tooth too much, so she'll probably show up in the cell next to yours." Vanessa strode into the cell. Jack lunged toward her, but she held up the dagger.

"Now Jack, do you really think it wise to jump at the person who's armed? Come on now, use your head!" Vanessa held the dagger to his neck as she backed him up against the wall.

She pulled rusty black chains out of the wall, binding one of his legs as tight as she could to the wall. She proceeded to do the other leg, then his arms. She wrapped a cord around his neck, to the point where he could speak just to the volume of a whisper, and could not move his head.

When she was done, Jack was pinned spread-eagle to the wall. He struggled, but everytime he moved the chains coiled tighter around him.

"There!" Vanessa cooed. "You are totally under my power. Well, not really. I need to completely and utterly break you. Even if the Guardians do save you, you'll be in no position to help. I should brand you! You ARE my property."

Vanessa ran a finger along the blade of her knife, smiling when a tiny bead of blood spilled from the faint cut.

"Perfect." She said sadistically as she started toward the helpless winter spirit.

She started by running the blade along his arms, creating two long cuts. He thrashed in pain, making the chains dig into his flesh as he tried to scream.

She tutted, holding the point of the blade to his chest.

"Now, be still. This will take longer if you thrash around."

Vanessa used the knife to rip off Jack's shirt and hoodie. She let the mangled clothing fall to the ground, revealing a snow-white bare chest.

Slowly digging in the knife, Vanessa painstakenly carved seven words into Jack.

THIS PATHETIC BOY BELONGS TO VANESSA FLOWER

*one week later*

Jack didn't look like Jack anymore.

He was so covered in scratches, bruises, burns, whip marks, and blood, he was barely recognizable.

His usually white hair was stained reddish-brown from dried blood. His white skin was almost entirely stained with red. And his normal cheerful and happy blue eyes had a defeated look in them.

Meanwhile, Toothiana was busy at work. She was flying through the air, about to slip in a window and collect the last tooth of the night, when another spirit tackled her and pinned her on the ground.

James Leaf was about a foot taller than her and much more muscular, so it was easy for him to hit Tooth in the head and knock her out.

Tooth woke up in a cell next to Jack's, and gasped at the sight of the youngest Guardian. Her attention was quickly drawn away feom him by James and Chaun, who were both standing in front of her.

James sneered at her as she struggled to her feet.

"Who are you?"

"WE are the Guardians that should should have been. But then you took our place."

Tooth whimpered in fear. She had dealt with jealous spirits before, but there had always been someone to save her. There wasn't anyone this time.

James signaled for Chaun to leave, and drew thick heavy curtains across the bars to block them freom view. He grabbed Tooth by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Tiny silver cords, which James explained would be able to hold any living creature, crisscrossed around her body. She was pressed against the wall. Her wings were spread and pinned, her arms bound to her sides, and her legs spread. She was hanging off the wall.

James smiled sadistically at her.

"You ARE a very pretty lady."

He ran a finger on her jawbone, feeling the change when she snapped at him.

"Get your filthy paws off me."

James smiled.

"Spunky, are we? I can work with that."

James took out his metal pole. With a single touch, it morphed into a dagger. He touched it to the edge of her mouth.

"Speak again, and I carve a permanent smile in your pretty face. But first, I don't want you flying away."

James stabbed one of her wings, then the other. Tooth screamed in pain, writhing in agony. James grinned.

"Well, that was effective. Now..."

He stabbed her in the leg, then the arm. She continued to scream and moan, contorting in odd positions as the bindings didn't allow her to move.

"I'll be back, beauty." Said James with a smile on his lips and a dagger in his hand, covered with Tooth's blood.

_**So, how was that? Don't worry, things look up next chapter. Once I get one review, I will update. Probably tomorrow. do you guys think it would be okay if I slipped some Bunnymund x OC and Sandy x OC in here? I was planning on it, but I'm having second thoughts. I was going to have jack x OC, till I found out I really hate Jack x OC fics. Okay, enough with my rambling. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Weren't expecting another chapter so soon? Well too bad, here's one anyways! I need votes: Who wants Tooth x North, and who wants Tooth x Jack? If it's a tie, I'm doing Tooth x North. That's what I was planning on, but if all you Ranbow Snowcone fans review, I'll do Tooth x Jack. Okay, onto the story! If I get two reviews, I'll update!**_

Esmerelda and Valentina huddled together in their tiny room, close together for warmth. From the outside, it may look like they were part of the group. They were more like the group's slaves.

Esmerelda tried in vain to summon a warm breeze, but she couldn't. James had stolen her source of power, her wand. Vanessa had taken Valentina's bow and arrows.

"I wish we could help Jack and Tooth." Valentina said shakily.

"How?" Esmerelda said.

"We could let them go." Esmerelda gave Valentina an incredulous look.

"James stabbed every limb on Tooth's body. Vanessa carved her name into Jack's chest. They can barely move!"

Valentina stood up.

"We have to do something! It's disgusting how they're treating them!"

Esmerelda slowly stood up as well.

"How about we say that it's our turn to torture the prisoners, but actually sneak in medicine and stuff! Tomorrow at night, we'll sneak out and get the other Guardians!"

Valentina giggled, ectastic that they were doing something. It helped that she had a tiny crush on Bunnymund and they were going to see him tomorrow night.

*the next morning*

Esmerelda gulped and walked up to Tooth's cell. The thick curtains surrounded it, and she could hear whimpers from Tooth and laughter from James inside.

"James! It's my turn!" She called out, going against her shy nature and trying to sound commanding and bloodthirsty.

There was a pause, and then James climbed out. He grumbled as he let her in and climbed out.

Little did he know, she swiped her wand from his pockets.

Immediately she felt better with her source of power. She closed the heavy cell door, and drew the curtains across.

"Miss Toothiana?" She called softly. Tooth was looking around wildly with violet eyes, trembling in pain as Esmerelda approached.

"Please, just leave me alone." Rasped Tooth, trying not to whimper from the pain.

Esmerelda raised her wand and Tooth braced herself, only to raise her eyebrows in surprise when she felt the pain slowly disappearing.

Tooth looked up in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping you. Now scream like you're in pain before they get suspicious."

Tooth let out a convincing shriek.

"The no-pain thing will last for 24 hours, in which time we'll be out of here. Just keep convincing everyone you're in pain and you'll be fine."

Tooth tried to nod and groaned when she found her bonds wouldn't let her.

"I would be nodding right now." She said dryly, then screamed.

Esmerelda nodded.

"Good. See you tonight."

Esmerelda quietly left the tent.

*evening*

Valentina quietly crept up to Jack, taking away the bonds on his neck. He managed to hold it upright, but his whole body slumped forward as his arms were released. Barely supressing a groan of pain, he managed to shakily stay on his undamaged legs. They were bruised and battered, but not broken.

Esmerelda cut one of the silver cords and watched as they all unraveled. Tooth fell forward, but was held up by the warm summer wind that flooded the room.

Esmerelda levitated Tooth out, carefully avoiding banging her on anything. Tooth was close to sleep, so Esmerelda waved her wand and sent her all the way there with some Dreamsand she had left over from an encounter with the Sandman years ago.

She met up with Valentina, who was trying to support a shakily walking Jack Frost. Esmerelda waved her wand and made Jack lighter so Valentina could spread her wings and fly Jack out.

The four lifted out of the door and into the outside world.

They found themselves somewhere in Russia, and Jack immediately felt better when he felt the cool air. Esmerelda, on the other hand, immediately felt way too cold, and began shivering.

The foursome made their way as fast as they could to the Pole.

North immediately greeted them, as he was very busy at the workshop. It was one month before Christmas, and he was trying to juggle his job and looking for his missing family at the same time.

"Jack! Tooth!" He immediately scooped up Tooth, who was more severely hurt, trying hard not to jostle her.

"To infirmary!" North bellowed as he raced there. Carefully, he laid Tooth down on the sheets. Esmerelda used the wind and laid Jack on an adjacent bed.

"You!" North pointed at Phil. "Fetch Bunny and Sandy!"

North went into medic mode, cleaning wounds, applying salve, and helping gashes. He gave Jack medecine to make him fall unconscious, as Sandy might take a while, and popped a broken arm back into place. He stitched up and cleaned the carved words, shivering with disgust as he read them.

"Who did this?" North asked as he worked, concentrating hard.

"Some other spririts. Vanessa Flower, James Leaf, and Chaun Lepre."

What are your names?"

"Va-" North whirled around.

"Vanessa? You are Vanessa Flower?"

"No! No no no!" Valentina quickly said. "I'm Valentina Piduc. This is Esmerelda Wave."

North relaxed.

"Vhen I get my hands on Vanessa Flower, she vill pay." He muttered before abruptly ending the conversation.

Seeing as they had nothing to offer to the medical procedures, they left the infirmary and talked in low voices until Bunny showed up.

"Hello, Mr. Bunnymund." Said Esmerelda, ever polite.

"Hi, Bunnymund!" Valentina chirped.

"Hello. Why on Earth was I called here? Did we find Jack and Tooth!"

"Actually we found them. The other spirits of our group kidnapped them and tortured them, but Esmerelda came up with an idea and we snuck them out. North is healing them."

Bunny blanched when he heard the word 'torture'. He looked angry.

"What I wouldn't give to have a blue with those rooting bloody wombats!"

Emerelda looked confused.

"I'm guessing that was an insult in Aussie English?"

Bunny didn't respond, he just hopped in the infirmary to see North.

Valentina gave Esmerelda a confused look, but her attention was drawn away by the Sandman materializing.

Esmerelda let out a shriek of joy.

"Sandy!" She rushed over to the portly man and gave him a hug. He hugged back, smiling.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

Valentina looked back and forth between Sandy and Esmerelda.

"You know eachother?"

"What goes better together then summer and sand?" Asked Esmerelda. "Besides, Sandy knows almost all of the spirits. He gets around a lot."

Sandy made a series of complex images, Esmerelda flawlessly understanding and responding.

"Yeah, Tooth and Jack are in the infirmary. Sure, you can go in. We're going to stay out here. We can't come in, we don't want to intrude. Yeah, we'll be fine out here. Go on in."

Sandy smiled and flew in, waving to the girls.

"You like him, don't you." Said Valentina coyly.

"You're Cupid. You know the answer to that." Esmerelda said offhandedly. Her friend had hounded her on every crush she ever had in her life. Needless to say, sometimes it drove her a little nuts.

"I wish we were Guardians." Valentina said dreamily. "The world could use a little love and peace."

Esmerelda represented peace. There was no school to worry about in summer. Kids could laze around if they wanted to. Sure, they could run around and have fun, but there was always a sense of peace and security.

Just then, the other three Guardians came out of the infirmary.

"We healed and tended to everything on Jack and Tooth. Now all we can do is wait for the wounds to heal. Meanwhile, Manny is appointing a new Guardian."

Esmerelda and Valentina exchanged excited looks. It could be one of them!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! You're in luck, I'm really into this story and will update fast! I'd just like to say something: 300 views, and 5 reviews. Come on, guys! Work with me here! If you read the story, review! S'not that hard! Oh, and on another note, Rainbow Snowcone won! There's a hint of it in this chapter. Anyway-**_

The group ran eagerly to the pedestal with the Guardian shapes on it. Moonlight shone upon the spots, a shape slowly forming with a girl standing on it.

A heart with Valentina standing upright, with an arrow notched and ready in her silver bow.

Valentina jumped with happiness, but then cast another glance at Esmerelda, who was looking downcast.

North gasped. Esmerelda looked up, and also gasped as she saw another shape.

She saw herself stand up on the shape of a sun.

Esmerelda jumped up, a huge smile on her face. She hugged Valentina, then the Sandman. She felt a rush as new power flooded.

She strode into the infirmary, deciding to use the rush of power while it lasted. She waved the wand, directed all of the rush to it, and sent healing magic at Tooth and Jack.

A bright yellow flash flew through the room, and then a red one. Valentina had added her magic, and with a huge pink flash, Jack's bright blue eyes flew open.

He shakily found his way to his feet, the minor scratches and bruises already gone and the more severe ones fading fast.

Ignoring the other's gasps and exclamations, he walked over to Tooth. She was pristine and beautiful in her sleep.

Leaning over, Jack gently kissed her cheek. The cold touch of his lips made her eyelids flutter open. She looked up at him and smiled.

(AN: Rainbow Snowcone won. 5-0. So, all you Tooth x Jack fans will be happy. I'll try my hand at writing romance. Hopefully Valentina will help me. ;) )

*the next day*

Valentina and Esmerelda lay in bunk beds, having a quiet conversation.

"Do you think the magic worked? It was supposed to revert them to their original forms." Esmerelda said worriedly.

"They looked fine. I'm worried that my magic made Tooth and Jack fall in love!" retorted Valentina. Esmerelda shook her head.

"You told me once that your magic could only enhance feeling of love. If they fall in love, it's because they were already liking eachother," said Esmerelda, flipping off her bunk bed and getting dressed in a leaf green tank top and jean skorts.

Valentina fluttered her wings and descended from the top bunk, changing into a red silk gown and heart jewelry.

The girls picked up their items of power and walked out, hearts nearly stopping at what they saw.

A young boy, around 14, with brown eyes and brown hair, barefoot and wearing a blue hoodie. stood in the middle of the North Pole. A teenage girl, with bright violet eyes, multicolored blonde hair, and a feathery t-shirt and jeans stood next to him.

"Jack? Tooth?" Esmerelda asked.

The girl, presumably Tooth, shyly waved.

"Um, guys? I think your magic reverted us to our natural form... Meaning our HUMAN form."

Esmerelda looked at Valentina. Valentina shrugged.

"Um... Oops?"

North walked in, carrying four suitcases.

"Uh, North, what are those for?" Asked Valentina.

"Tooth and Jack are going to stay in Burgess, as elves vould freak out if humans vere in North Pole. Ve vill vork on making you Guardians again. You two are accompianing them. You are staying next door to Bennet's. Goodbye!"

North tossed a snowglobe, spoke "To the Bennet's neighbors!", shoved Jack and Tooth into it, threw dust on Valentina and Esmerelda, and pushed them in too.

"Dust vill make you visible to humans!"

And with that, they found themselves in Burgess.

Valentina flew into her room.

The walls were painted red, and a pale gold plush carpet covered the floor. A canopy bed, with a flowing pink curtain, took up one corner of the room. A pale pink dresser stood across the room, and a nightstand sat next to the bed. There was also a desk in the corner, with a red and gold lava lamp.

Valentina was instantly in love with it.

Esmerelda strode into the room of her dreams.

A green carpet was on the floor, and the walls were painted sky blue. A fake brown tree was in the corner, with her bed carved into it. Her furniture was also brown, and included a bookshelf, dresser, and desk. A birdcage hung from the ceiling, and a twittering canary sat in it.

It was the best room ever.

Jack walked into his room.

The carpet was dark blue, and light blue paint covered the walls. His bed was white with deep blue sheets, and carved snowflakes hung from the ceiling. His furniture was all white. A dark blue bean bag chair sat next to a bookshelf.

It was amazing.

Tooth stepped into her room.

A bright purple carpet covered the floor, with light violet walls. Her bed looked more like a sofa, with tons of comfy cushions.

Little paper butterflies decorated the wall, seemingly flying around her bed.

A desk faced a wall of bookshelves, with tons of books sitting there. A vase of pink flowers sat on the desk.

It was her personal dream come true.

The four met in the living room, lounging on the comfortable chairs.

"So..." Jack started awkwardly. "Wanna visit Jamie?" Everyone else nodded.

They left to visit Jamie.

**_HEY! Bad chapter! Sorry, it snuck up on me when I wasn't finished. Okay, so I'm at a blank with the whole "powerless Jack and Tooth" thing, so... Anybody got any ideas/requests? Thanks! Bye! Review! (PS: Anyone who wants to see what Tooth's room looks like, email me at:_**

**_ivyarcondas gmail. com_**

**_Take out the spaces. )_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, I took more time to update then with other chapters. Deal. MAYBE if I get four reviews, I will update before Sunday. but, ONLY if I get four reviews. If not, no chapter. So... REVIEW! without further ado, blah blah blah, here's a chapter. Bye!**_

Tooth brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she scanned her surroundings. They were in a dreary school office, after North and Jamie both told them that they should go to school. That way they weren't caught by the police and wouldn't become truants in the eye of the law.

So there Tooth was, twirling a strand of bright green hair and holding Jack's hand under the table.

She knew all about Valentina's love magic, enough to know that it was enough to make Jack confess feelings for her-if he had any.

And he did.

So now they were dating, but keeping it a secret.

Jack's cold hand squeezed hers reassuringly, and she gave him a small smile.

Right as she did so, they let go of each other's hands as a loud bang startled them.

"I see, four new students. Thiana, Jack, Val, and Esmerelda." A loud and gruff man strode in.

Tooth gave Esmerelda, who had registered them for school, a look. She shrugged. Apparently she assumed their real names were too weird for school.

"My name is Professor Drangle. I am principal. Miss Mary Sue will show you to your first class."

A prissy girl with perfectly coiffed blonde curls and baby blue eyes walked over, perfectly poised.

"Hello! I'm Mary Sue. What are your names?" This last question was directed at Jack as Mary Sue fluttered her eyelashes.

Jack seemed taken aback.

"I'm Jack Overland." The others quickly thought up regular sounding last names.

"I'm Val Ducson." Said Valentina, casually shaking Mary Sue's perfect, pristine hand.

"Esmerelda Taylor, nice to meet you!" Esmerelda said as she smiled warmly.

"I'm Thiana Meredith, pleasure to meet you Mary Sue." Said Tooth politely.

Mary Sue smiled warmly at all of them, but her eyes lingered on Jack. Just then, a tall muscular boy walked up. He had sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey sis. Who are these guys?" He asked Mary Sue. She giggled girlishly.

"Guys, this is my brother Gary Stu. Gary, this is Val, Jack, Thiana, and Esmerelda." Mary Sue quickly fired off introductions.

"Really? Brother? You look the same age." Tooth remarked.

Mary Sue giggled again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Gary Stu is my twin." Tooth nodded in understanding.

Mary Sue led them to their class, study hall. Around fifteen kids sat in various spots. The group headed over to five kids, all in a huddle.

"Hi! I'm Val. This is Jack, Esmerelda, and Thiana. Do you mind if we sit with you?"

The kids looked up. Valentina started in shock. The three girls were all identical, while the boys looked identical. The girls had the same basic features, but still were different.

One girl had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with gray rectangular glasses covering her green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Julie." She smiled warmly, then went back to her book.

The girl sitting next to Julie had makeup on, but just enough to highlight her eyes. She also had long wavy brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders.

"Hi! My name's Julielle. Just call me Li. It's nice to meet you! Sorry about Julie. She always has her nose stuck in a book."

The next girl looked up, piercing green eyes meeting Valentina's blue ones. Her shoulder length hair was tucked behind her ears, a green barrette keeping it in place.

"I'm Janette." Janette went back to her homework, but Val still felt like those green eyes were looking into her soul.

Li rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I'm the only sociable one. We're triplets, if you were wondering." Esmerelda nodded.

"First twins, now triplets. What next?"

One of the boys interrupted her.

"Twins again."

The boy had jet black hair and was identical to the other boy except he had blue eyes and the other green.

"I'm Daniel. My twin is Nathaniel."

Nathaniel seemed to realize they were talking about him. The green-eyed boy gave a half smile and said "Hey." He then went back to his homework.

Daniel gave a small laugh.

"Anyway, call me Niel. And him Nat. I wish he'd WAKE UP"-the last part directed at his twin, who did not respond-"enough to tell his own nickname, but apparently he's deaf." Niel laughed again as Nat punched him, then went back to reading.

Tooth's sharp eyes noticed Niel and Li holding hands along with Nat and Julie shooting each other glances when they thought no one was looking. Valentina could definitely notice an undercurrent of love in the air.

Valentina smiled deviously. It was time for her to play matchmaker.

Something the spirit of love excelled at.

_**So, how was that? And does ANYBODY have ideas for Human!Jack and Human!Tooth? Anyone? *sigh* Just go review. I'm in a bad mood, but reviews will cheer me up! Even a simple smiley face will make my click on the button. Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack walked to his next class, History. He felt confident he'd know all the answers. After all, what other student was THERE for all the events?

He was lucky enough that Tooth was in all of his classes (he suspected Valentina had something to do with this), but unlucky enough that Mary Sue was also in most of them.

The class passed quickly, and most of the school day was uneventful.

After school, the four all sat in the living room again.

"So..." Tooth started. Nobody continued it.

"Out of curiosity, who's the oldest here?"

Valentina spoke up first.

"I'm 388." She said.

Jack smiled.

"Hey, only 70 years older than me!"

Esmerelda spoke next.

"I'm 309. Been a spirit for 300 years." Jack started at this.

"Really? I've been a sprit for 300 too! Almost 301. My anniversary is in the winter."

"I had a brother when I was human. Your age, actually. My mom was pregnant when he died. He didn't even know. She only told me. She said to me 'You know, Emma, girls are much more knowledgable than boys about babies, so we'll tell Jack later.'" Esmerelda started.

"I didn't notice until now, but you're named Jack! And you were 18 when you died!"

Jack gasped. "My sister's name was Emma! Her full name was Esmerelda, but we called her Emma because I called her Emra, and she said that I should call her Emma!"

Esmerelda and Jack stared at eachother. If you changed their hair and eye colors to brown, they would be practically identical.

Like brother and sister.

Tooth interrupted the emotional silence.

"I'm over 1,000. I kinda lost track."

Everyone stared at her. She shrugged.

"I was 14 when I died. I've been a spririt for a LONG time."

"Well, guess I'm the oldest." Tooth said cheerfully.

"Open up!" A voice yelled with a bang on the door.

Valentina walked over and opened the door. Li and her siblings along with Niel and Nat were all at the door.

"Hey guys! You don't mind us coming over, do you?"

Li didn't wait for an answer before pushing inside.

"So, why are you guys living together anyway?"

"Well, Jack and I are dating. Esmerelda and Jack are brother and sister. Valentina's an old family friend." Explained Tooth flawlessly. Li nodded, understanding. Esmerelda was looking at Julielle. The girl wasn't making eye contact with anyone, just scuffing her feet. Her sister accidentally brushed against her and she flinched like she'd been hit.

Although Julielle didn't know, Esmerelda was watching. The girl had never spoken a word since she met her, and never attempted to join in any conversation. She was a loner.

Valentina was still thinking. Did she hear Tooth say that Jack and her were dating? She smiled mischeviously.

*next morning*

Esmerelda woke up to the Sandman hovering over her, trying to shake her awake. She sat up.

"Why are you here?" She murmered groggily. The spirit was not a morning person.

The man quickly signed that the Guardians were here to check on the four missing members.

Esmerelda waved the spirit of dreams out of her room and pulled on a green summer dress. It matched her eyes perfectly, and the black tights and shrug set off her hair.

When she stepped outside, Sandy was floating right next to her at eye level. He was cute as always, with his messy blonde hair sticking up in spikes.

Esmerelda could not get over her crush. He was just so adorable!

Sandy had the same feelings for Eamerelda too, but it wasn't like he could easily say it.

Valentina happened to be walking past whdn she heard Esmerelda's voice. Grinning, she shot an invisible arrow in her direction.

Esmerelda inched closer to her long time friend.

"You know, Sandy..." She began hesitantly. "I really... I mean..." Esmerelda gathered up all her courage before saying her next words.

"I really like you." Sandy looked confused. "As more than a friend." Esmerelda's characteristic shyness kicked in and she looked af the floor, waiting for Sandy to reject her. Instead, Sandy floated closer to her until their eyes were about an inch apart. He smiled.

Esmerelda looked into his eyes, and the world seemed to stop. It spun faster and faster until-

Sandy leaned forward a little more, closing the distance between their lips.

Valentina smiled in satisfaction as she turned around, only to walk right into Bunny. The surprised Pooka jumped back, his boomerangs immediately out. Simultaneously, Valentina had an arrow notched and ready.

"Whoa there, sheila!" Exclaimed Bunny when he saw the arrow pointed at his face. Valentina's feet left the ground as she lifted up until she was eye level with the Pooka.

"What happened to make you so jumpy? Isn't love supposed to be peaceful?"

Valentina smirked at Bunny.

"Har-de-har. For your information, I have a perfectly good reason to be jumpy, and love is definitely not always peaceful." She shivered for a moment, her eyes far away in a distant memory.

Bunny gave her an appraising look.

"Want to talk about it?" Valentina shrugged, before startling. Bunny slung an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Come on, I won't bite."

"You won't like the story." Said Valentina, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Try me."

Valentina sighed, squirming, though secretly she enjoyed being this close to the Pooka.

"I had only become a spirit a little while ago, but I had developed a crush on James. I was crushing hard, and decided to talk to him. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was an absolute jerk, and I tried to escape. He became angry, told me that I wasn't worthy of being a spirit, that I was a horrible girl and deserved to be his slave. Esmerelda tried to rescue me, being my best friend, and James captured her. Vanessa and Chaun didn't mind servants, and there we were. We escaped, and I found a different crush." Valentina blushed, realizing what she had said. Bunny, ever the tease, decided to do his job.

"Oh, really? Who?"

Valentina tried to avoid the question.

"I'll tell if you tell." Bunny blushed.

"I- I don't have a crush-"

"Save it, I'm the Guardian of love. I can tell. Spill!"

Bunny scowled at her, and she grinned at him.

"Count of three, okay? We'll go at once." The two were seriously blushing by now.

"Okay. One... Two... THREE!"

"You!" Both cried simultaneously.


End file.
